


Makkachin

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desafio 100 temas, Homossexualidade, M/M, POV Makkachin, Romance, YoIbr, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: A vida pode parecer um livro aberto, que pode ser lido até mesmo pelos olhos curiosos e fieis de seu melhor amigo!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Makkachin

**Author's Note:**

> Desafio 100 temas: Tema 27 – Uma história do ponto de vista de um animal
> 
> Beta: Slplima minha querida amiga, minha amizade e lealdade ever!
> 
> Notas da Beta: Minha querida Coelha! E eu fico como ao ser, novamente, carinhosamente convidada para participar da construção dessa obra de arte?  
> Obra de arte!  
> Essa é a definição desse enredo.  
> Minha emoção ao reviver Yuuri e Viktor pelos olhos inocentes e apaixonados de um cão tão lindo como Makka, não pode ser descrito com palavras. O fiel amigo do nosso russo preferido de todos os tempos!  
> Desde o instante em que abre aqueles olhos negros e penetrantes, vai dando sua impressão do mundo e dos sentimentos que o assaltam.  
> Transborda fascínio ao vislumbrar Viktor pela primeira vez! E aí, meu coração falhou no peito!  
> Pois não deve ser assim que um animalzinho se sente ao ser escolhido como um companheiro de vida?  
> Amiga!  
> Do começo ao fim, fui tomada de um enternecimento avassalador!  
> Sua escrita, como sempre, perfeita e sensível, dando vazão às minhas próprias sensações. Parecia que eu estava ali, junto de Makka, ouvindo sua estória sobre nascer e fazer parte da existência de um alguém especial.  
> Eu lia e me esquecia da missão de 'betar'! Seu jeitinho doce de nos envolver em seus devaneios tira nosso senso de realidade, sabia disso?  
> E eu não fiz muito, apenas alguns 'pitacos' mesmo, porque para não ser diferente você é sublime no que faz: escrever e compor ilusões.  
> Muitíssimo obrigada!  
> Seu carinho por mim, acalanta-me.  
> Sua confiança no meu tato, honra-me.  
> Sua amizade, meu tesouro valioso.  
> Parabéns!!!  
> Por mais um trabalho esplendoroso e delicado, fofo e precioso. Seu talento se superando a cada novo desafio.  
> Aproveitem este presente, queridos leitores, da nossa Coelha que é uma formidável diva.  
> Fique bem, querida girl.  
> Bjocas no seu coração.
> 
> Notas da Coelha: Eu confesso que eu tinha vários bichinhos que eu poderia pegar para escrever essa fanfic, mas juro, juro mesmo que apenas um vinha a minha mente com uma força fora do comum, então essa fic fica para o Makkachin, de Yuri! On Ice. Afinal não é à toa que ele está marcado e muito bem marcado em meu coração e em minha pele! ^^
> 
> Yuri! on Ice não me pertence, todos os direitos reservados a seus criadores

Talvez eu devesse começar esse relato dizendo: Eu nasci!

Hmm... certo! Muitos dirão que é algo meio clichê, e que quase todas as histórias começadas e narradas por nós, fiéis escudeiros de quatro patas, têm início assim; bem, então, talvez, eu deva dizer que não sou um mascote qualquer e que, por isso, prefiro começar desta forma:

A primeira coisa que eu me lembro, são seus olhos; olhos vivazes, com um brilho intenso e cerúleo, como o mais lindo céu! Seus lábios se movendo em alegria, uma alegria quase que febril. De um sorriso bem desenhado, quase parecendo o que vocês humanos gostam de chamarem de coração. Os fios longos e de uma cor diferente, quiçá exótica... um platinado vistoso ao sabor da brisa daquela manhã e a voz juvenil me acalentando, contando coisas que eu hoje quase não consigo me lembrar!

Eu havia aberto meus olhinhos de jabuticaba a pouco tempo, mas ele já se dizia encantado por mim e todos os meus irmãozinhos.

Aquele pequeno filhote humano, ficou ali conosco por um bom tempo, e bem, apesar de todo o carinho a nós dispensado ainda não era hora para que este escolhesse um de nós. E meu pequeno coração falhou uma batida ao vê-lo sair choroso por não poder levar um novo amigo!

E, eu sei que mais ninguém sentiu o que eu senti.

Um tipo de afeição que palavra nenhuma ao mundo podia explicar.

Ele havia brincado comigo e com meus irmãozinhos por um longo tempo, mas eu era o único que o buscava com os olhinhos, tentando sentir seu cheiro e suas pequenas mãos que desalinhavam o meu já desalinhado pelo marrom escuro.

Um a um meus irmãozinhos começaram a ir embora. Todos seguiam com seus novos humanos para nunca mais voltarem. E apesar de minha pouca idade, ou devo dizer, meus poucos meses? Bem, o fato é que eu tinha pavor do desconhecido! Talvez deva dizer que temia por mim, por ser o último da ninhada. E eu confesso que aqueles dias me fizeram um cãozinho um tanto apático; não queria nem brincar com os meus outros irmãozinhos direito de tão tristonho.

Mas isso até, finalmente, ele voltar e eu sentir meu coraçãozinho quase explodir em batidas incontidas.

Nessa época já não éramos mais dez, mas sim quatro!

Eu titubeei um pouco, pois achei que o pequeno filhote de gente não fosse me escolher. Parecia que ele apenas queria brincar com todos nós.

Senti medo!

Medo de acabar sozinho e abandonado a própria sorte.

Abandonado por este humano que eu achava mais parecido com um anjo!

Eu não consigo me lembrar muito bem, mas em um momento você está na caixinha entre seus últimos irmãozinhos e no outro já está no colo da pessoa que passará a ser o centro de seu universo.

Os primeiros “não pode”; “muito bem, Makka!”, talvez a priori não me deixaram tão feliz quanto receber-me com um nome só meu! Um nome que ele escolhera com todo carinho: Makkachin! Apenas Makka!

E desde então, acompanho a vida de meu querido Viktor! E mesmo nas viagens constantes devido aos campeonatos de patinação que meu amado mestre vem a patinar, nunca esmoreço e meu amor parece não ter fim!

A cada medalha dourada que ele ganha e vem me mostrar... Ah! Eu tento lhe demostrar que também estou muito feliz por seu sucesso!

Eu simplesmente amo quando posso ir até a pista onde Viktor treina, apenas para vê-lo deslizar por aquela superfície cristalina.

Eu sei que sou um mascote muito bom. Passeio sem minha guia e sou bem educado, mas devo dizer que me apaixonei perdidamente pelo que meu dono faz.

Uma vez até tentei segui-lo para a pista gelada.

Foi um verdadeiro fiasco!

Minhas patinhas não foram feitas para deslizarem sobre a fina camada de gelo com toda a graça que Vitya tem. Ele parece ser mesmo um anjo, com seus longos fios platinados, patinando como se tivesse asas! E eu, todas as vezes que tento fazer o mesmo, escorrego desajeitado, mas mesmo não conseguindo fazer igual a ele fico orgulhoso de mim mesmo, pois meu querido humano sorri para mim e me abraça sempre!

Já disse que eu amo ser abraçado e mimado por ele?

É acho que ainda não! Pois eu o amo e amo seus abraços, e dormir junto dele! Ah! Minha lealdade e amor sempre serão dele, não tem como enganar, não é?

Bem, mas eu não devo falar de mim, mas sim dele!

Seus olhos sempre vivazes, seu sorriso fácil e com aquele formato de coração! Sim, eu aprendi o que é um coração de tanto vê-lo desenhar esses coraçõezinhos a cada momento em que este achava que havia encontrado sua cara metade; a pessoa que ele queria para si, para passar o resto de sua vida! E devo dizer que não gostei de nenhuma escolha dele, não até agora! Mas ainda é cedo para tocar nesse assunto, e antes de falar sobre esse ser de luz, quero ainda relembrar dessa época um tanto sombria, quiçá apagada da vida de meu querido Viktor!

Tudo começou... bom, será que posso assim dizer? Pensa Makkachin! Pensa, pois Vitya diz que você pode tudo, pois é muito inteligente!

E modéstia parte acho que sou mesmo!

Tudo se desencadeou com uma crítica que alguma criatura que aqui vou citar chamando de “ignóbil”, fez contra meu amável e brilhante dono.

Vitya sempre, desde que estou com ele, foi um jovem brilhante e promissor, mas muito afrontado por muitos por ser russo e ter uma aparência angelical, beirando as raias de ser confundido com uma jovem garota.

Até então, ele nunca havia se abatido!

Até um dia, quando ouviu de um de seu patrocinadores, mesmo sem querer, que este só lhe servia por ser tão bobo e egocêntrico, que sua beleza não duraria para sempre e quando aqueles longos fios fossem cortados, ou começassem a cair, tudo iria por terra.

O encanto se quebraria!

Foi a primeira de muitas vezes que rosnei para alguém, também foi a primeira vez que ganhei um reganho de meu querido Vitya!

Daquele dia em diante, eu não sei dizer o que aconteceu, mesmo me tendo ao seu lado, meu mestre pareceu começar a perder o carisma. Seu brilho, aos meus olhos, que tanto o viam como algo único e bonito, parecia definhar.

Desvanecer!

Estranhei muito quando, certa vez, uma pessoa diferente foi me buscar no Petshop, o próprio Yakov. Não entendia o que poderia ter acontecido. A casa quando chegamos, estava triste, fria e vazia aquando adentrei, mas mesmo assim fui a procura de meu dono.

Inconformado, lembro-me que funguei entristecido, pois as únicas coisas que eu encontrei dele foram os longos fios platinados caídos por todo o chão do banheiro.

Se fecho meus olhos, consigo lembrar com riqueza de detalhes tudo o que o velho Yakov tremeu, blasfemou e grunhiu feito um cachorro bravo. E isso porque o cachorro sou eu...

Fiquei muito, muito assustado!

Vocês precisam ouvir quando Yakov resolve rezar seu rosário!

E foram tantas as tentativas do velho técnico que não deram em nada. Meu querido Viktor parecia haver sumido, e confesso que meu pequeno coração se oprimiu. Sentia que tinha de ir atrás dele. Minha lealdade para com meu senhor é eterna, e eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes caminhei até a porta e fiquei ali, guardando e aguardando seu retorno. Eu não sei dizer, mas algo me dizia que o meu Vitya estaria bem!

Eu queria poder estar com ele, eu queria poder acalmá-lo como muitas vezes já consegui fazer, mas eu não estava lá quando ele mais precisou e isso me entristecia e muito.

Quando Yakov começava a se desesperar, eu assumi minha posição firme, ficando em pé e a espera mais uma vez, e finalmente, passando pelo batente lá estava Viktor! Mas como eu disse anteriormente, algo se quebrara!

Tentei correr até ele, mas parei a meio caminho, tombando minha cabeça de um lado para o outro como para melhor observá-lo. Seu cabelo, seu bonito e sedoso cabelo, agora estava curto com uma longa franja jogada ao lado esquerdo do rosto, cobrindo um de seus lindos olhos.

Devo dizer que demorei um pouco para compreender tudo e voltei a me jogar sobre ele. Recebi seu abraço, e aproveitando disso, lambi sua face abatida várias e várias vezes.

Desse dia em diante, não fui só eu que percebi que algo estava fora de seu lugar. Ouvi do velho treinador que Viktor parecia ter começado a perder seu interesse por patinar! E isso não foi apenas uma, mas foram várias as vezes que eu, deitado aos pés do velho papa do gelo, pude presenciar como este se preocupava com seu melhor e mais destemido aluno!

Um filho, no fim das contas.

As medalhas continuavam a chegar, mas meu amado dono parecia estar com defeito! Era como se algo tivesse estilhaçado seu coração. E todos sabemos que o coração de um patinador é delicado e frágil. Feito a camada fina e translúcida de gelo que encobre um extenso rio no inverno rigoroso.

O final do campeonato se aproximava e eu o tinha para mim como a muito não o tinha! Não que Viktor não me desse atenção, não! Apenas não me entendam errado, pois eu creio que após a patinação, e muitas casos corriqueiros que não duraram mais que míseros três meses, eu era quem estava ali para Nikiforov abraçar e desabafar. Chorar!

E assim estávamos nós, largados no sofá em Saint Petersburg. Senti o leve toque em minha cabeça. Levantei meu corpo e o deixei escapar um pouco. Talvez ele tenha ido usar sua “caixinha”, pois escutei nitidamente quando aquele barulho alto de água correndo vinha de sua sala de banho. Me espreguiçando, fui por um pouco de água, quando voltei para junto dele, me deitei entre suas pernas, mirando-o curioso.

Viktor parecia estar concentrado demais ao mirar seu eletrônico com grande interesse.

Devo confessar que desse dia em diante, nossas vidas deram uma guinada colossal!

E meu desconforto terminou somente quando chegamos a Terra do Sol Nascente! E quando digo desconforto, quero dizer que as acomodações para nós cães de grande porte são terríveis. Da próxima vez vou me recusar a ir dentro daquela caixa e junto das bagagens!

Ora essa... vê se pode isso!

Ah! Se vou! Vitya que me aguarde!

Todavia isso é assunto para outro dia! Creio que devo continuar, pois essa é a melhor parte, para mim e para meu Vitya!

Nesse lugar, nesse país de costumes tão diferentes e estranhos, encontramos ele!

Aquele raio de luz com um resplendor raro, um sorriso doce e com seu jeito acanhado, vergonhoso, entrou em nossas vidas deixando-as coloridas, deixando-nos com mais ganas de continuar a caminhada!

E eu juro, não sei dizer o que aconteceu, parece que este jovem japonês, Yuuri, tem um poder enorme de envolver tanto a Viktor como a mim. Dele eu não sinto ciúmes, não tenho vontade de lhe azucrinar as ideias ou de morder-lhe os fundilhos, como já fiz com outros que tentaram se relacionarem com Vitya!

Yuuri é como um bálsamo para meu mestre!

Ele também ama cães e sempre tem um tempo para estar não só com Viktor, mas comigo também, e eu sou capaz de disputá-lo com meu humano apenas pelo gosto de o fazer! Tenho uma parcela de culpa quando ás vezes eles se distanciam por pelejas sem sentido. Eu torço a favor deles, de sempre se acertarem, mas meu coração, apesar de pertencer a Vitya, é com Yuuri que passa as noites em que ele está triste.

E eu amo os dois, devo dizer que meu coração também é desse homem honrado. São meus papais, como não poderia querer o melhor para eles, não é?

E eu tenho muito a agradecer por eles serem quem são e me amarem, mesmo quando eu faço alguma traquinagem e banco o arteiro... e a última vez, devo dizer que fui bem arteiro e quase os deixei. Yuuri e Viktor me mimaram tanto, e eu até adormeci nos braços do japonês a noite toda.

É diferente dos outros casos que Viktor teve, os quais eu não fazia questão alguma de observar. Com Yuuri é totalmente diferente; eu posso pressentir ao vê-los juntos todo o carinho que sentem e compartilham, e seus olhos são como espelhos que refletem o amor que cada um sente pelo outro.

Hoje sei que quando meu tempo chegar, sim, o meu tempo, afinal já não sou mais tão jovenzinho, saberei que posso seguir para as estrelas, pois sei que mesmo com suas diferenças, com as brigas e reconciliações, que eles se amam de verdade, e claro... sei que ambos me amam com grande intensidade.

Ah! Queria ter podido ir junto com Yuuri para pista vê-lo treinar, mas hoje foi um dia atípico, em que segui com Viktor para uma loja muito bonita e chique. Vitya comprou alguma coisa que não sei bem o que é, e depois, fomos por uns balões em forma de corações vermelhos e brilhantes.

Eu podia sentir a afobação e a ansiedade vindas de meu dono e aquilo parecia estar me contagiando, mesmo sem eu saber seus reais motivos.

Ao finalmente chegarmos ao nosso destino, reconheci o ginásio onde se localizava o rinque. Latindo animado, voltei meus olhinhos cor de carvão na direção de Viktor, que começava a me explicar o que faríamos lá dentro; e que eu seria de suma importância para que tudo desse certo.

Claro que me senti muito feliz, e juro que eu fiz de tudo para não abrir minha boca, onde carregava uma pequena cesta e os balões presos na alça da mesma.

A música que Yuuri patinava parou e quando ele se virou para ver o que acontecia, ele me avistou, sentado um pouco mais para frente do portão de acesso. Eu abanava minha cauda com euforia, o ginásio inteiro parecia nos mirar com atenção. E tão logo o moreno se aproximou de mim, livrou-me da indumentária que carregava na boca. Bem atrás, Vitya o instigava para que abrisse a pequena caixinha de veludo negro.

Lati feliz quando vi meu amo passar a minha frente e pude escutar a proposta de casamento feita ao nipônico. Minha gente, o silêncio na pista quase foi quebrado por Yurio que assistia consternado a tudo ao lado de Mila, e esta o calara, graças a Deus. Pude assim voltar minha atenção a resposta dada por Yuuri. Este foi beijado e abraçado por meu dono, e eu me joguei sobre eles, mesmo sabendo que poderia escorregar no gelo.

Agora sim, posso os chamar de papais, e eu os amo muito, e gostaria de poder ficar aqui o dia todo lembrando de tantas coisas boas que tive o prazer de vivenciar até este doce segundo, mas agora estão me chamando para ensaiar algo. Tem a ver com eu entrar acompanhando Yuu e o levar até Vitya! E querem que eu seja sincero? Acho que vou gosta de participar de mais um momento da vida desses dois!

\- Makka! Venha, traga Yuu para mim!

Estão vendo! Está impaciente!

Latindo, começo a caminhar lentamente através do caminho de pequenas flores brancas e azuis muito cheirosas!

É nosso último ensaio da tarde, mais a noite, essas mesmas flores ganharão a companhia de muitas outras iguais e eu espero não fazer feito no dia em que meus papais irão finalmente, se casarem!

Talvez eu devesse terminar esse relato dizendo: Sou só gratidão!

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> *Coelha arrumando a fanfic para colocar no ar, headset ouvindo Nightwish, e cantarolando junto*
> 
> Dégel: se eu fosse você, Kardia, não mexeria com ela hoje não! *murmura para somente o outro ouvir, ao prestar atenção ao que está querendo fazer* Se sabe o que é bom pra tosse, não mexe com o headset dela!
> 
> Kardia: Virou guardião dela agora, ágape?
> 
> Dégel: Não! mas eu sei de algo que você não prestou atenção. *e apontando para a barra de chocolate branco* Se não sabe o que é, lhe digo: TPM!
> 
> Kardia: Ah! Isso?? Bem, isso são outros quinhentos, por que não disse logo? Vem, vem se ela nos pega aqui...
> 
> *Coelha rindo baixinho, pois havia visto o reflexo do escorpiano pelo espelhado da CPU.*
> 
> Ainda bem que tenho o Dedé!
> 
> Olá para quem chegou aqui! Mais uma vez eu consegui fazer uma nova fanfic, e bem, pelos olhos do querido Makkachin! Espero que eu tenha acertado a mão, pois não sou muito fã em escrever em primeira pessoa.
> 
> Obrigado por lerem, e de coração, espero que deixem seus comentários, pois ficwriter feliz, consegue escrever mais.
> 
> Beijos e até o próximo surto!
> 
> Theka


End file.
